Georgiaball
'Georgiaball' (Country) Georgiaball (Georgian: საქართველობურთი, Sakartveloburti) is ball in the Caucasian region of Europe. it is bounded to the west by the Black Sea, to the north by Vodka , to the south by Kebab and Armen , and to the southeast by Kebab. During the classical era, independent kingdoms became established in what is now Georgiaball. The kingdoms of Colchisball and Iberiaball is one of the first balls who adopted Christianity. A unified Kingdom of Georgiaball reached the peak of its political and economic strength during the reign of King David IV and Queen Tamar in the 11th–12th centuries. At the beginning of the 19th century, Georgia was annexed by the Russian Empireball. After a brief period of independence following the Russian Revolution of 1917, Georgiaball was occupied by Soviet Russiaball in 1921, becoming the Georgian Soviet Socialist Republicball and part of the Soviet Unionball. After independence in 1991, post-communist Georgiaball suffered from civil unrest and economic crisis for most of the 1990s. This lasted until the Rose revolution of 2003, after which the new government introduced democratic and economic reforms. Etymology Main article: Name of Georgia The official name is Georgiaball. Georgians were named so because they revered Saint George. Kebabs also call us as Gürcistan, Persian designation of the Georgians, gurğ, ğurğ, borrowed around the time of the First Crusade. meaning "land of wolves". this name also is used by Georgiaball (state): 'History' Mainly Georgiaball was busy with war, killing kebabs, war, converting north kavkaz, war, writing something awesome, war, building churches and monument, war, writing poems...and wars again. And when Invaiders would f*ck off him, he was finding life boring, so he was starting war again, or spliting in two, three, eight parts. He bet Afghanball during persian, soviet and modern eras (he doesn't knows why). Notable facts: the famouse Kebab remover battle (kazakhbrick also helped him): Didgori. Vodka remover since 1800. when Russian Empireball annex Georgian Kingdomball. the first Georgian republic. 'Relationships' Friends: *Azerbaijanball-It is an exepion from all kebabballs. dunno how can they stay kebab and still be friends fit Georgiaball. also they give him Oil. *Ukraineball-best friend of Georgiaball. Both hate Vodkaball. Gives him tanks, planes, molotov bombs. *Polandball-They like eachother very much. *Romaniaball-Also Best friend of Georgiaball. They have many things in common. Both orthodox. Both hate Vodkas and Kebabs (Romaniaball first invented Kebab on The stick (Inventor ) ). Also Georgiaball Helped him in church problems, and he appreciates that. *Lazball-He is brother of Georgiaball, stolen by Evil kebab. *Bulgariaball-he and Georgiaball are very similar in some things (humor, food, hospitality...) orthodox bros. *Israelcube-Old bro (nearly 27 century old), they like eachother alot. Nowadays supplies him with guns, and upgrades tanks given by Ukraineball. *Baltics-Latviaball , Lithuaniaball , Estoniaball. *Greeceball-he and Georgiaball are trying remove kebabs from anatolia and restore glorious Constantinople. He owns golden fleece to Georgiaball, and dunnot want to return it. (also orthodox ). Rivals: *Russiaball-prochi (Geo: asshole). tries to annex kavkaz. Thats why he hates Georgiaball (N1 country of kavkaz (Yeah B) ) *Armeniaball-he is an asshole neighbor. (believe me). always tries to steal something of Georgiaballs things (mainly monuments) *All kind of Kebab ball, especially Turkeyball and Iranball. 'Coalitions:' VODKA Removers: #Polandball #Lithuniaball #Latviaball #Estoniaball #Belarusball #Ukraineball #Romaniaball #Georgiaball #Azerbaijanball KEBAB Removers: all of Europe. Caucasian brotherhood: #Azerbaijanball #Armeniaball #Georgiaball #Chechnyaball #Dagestanball #Circassiaball Category:Europe Category:Countryballs Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Caucasus Category:Vodka remover Category:Kebab Removers